Cosmic Corruptionation!
by 8-bit Jack
Summary: Story for fun. Kaori and Psymon hook up. so do mac and viggo. update coming and this tiem it really is! . review and lend me inspiration!


Cosmic Corruptionation!

Psymon slid in to the black station on Peak 3. He had planned to ride all the to the bottom of Big Mountain, down to Metro City, but had instead decided to crash the celebration that the tour was throwing for the competitors. And crash it he did.

"Jesus Psymon! How did you manage to fly through the damn window?!" Elise asked, shaking her head.

"Pure… poetry..." Psymon said, ignoring the question and collapsing on the floor dreamily. After the lodge staff cleaned up the glass, the party went on as if nothing unusual had happened (which, considering where they were, nothing had). DJ Atomika was providing the music, a fact that irked Mac.

"Man, this nigga ain't half the MC I am!" He exclaimed to Viggo, with whom he was carrying on a conversation about, what else, music.

"Aw, forget it man. He's god enough. Enjoy the party, bro."

Kaori was sitting near the two, listening to Jpop, when her headphones were jerked off her ears, a hand covered her mouth, and a sinister voice said, "Boo!" Kaori flew out of her seat, shouting in frightened Japanese.

"Psymon! Why gotta be such a dick, fool?!" Mac asked in his peculiar broken English. Psymon was too busy rolling on the floor with laugher to respond. "Why does he hate me so much?" Kaori thought sadly. "What have I ever done to him?"

Psymon went to a coat rack and hung up his black snow jacket, then went to Atomika's turntable and had him put on a heavy rock tune, something to get everyone "dancing" off the floor. As everyone made loud noises of feeble protest, Psymon began to show off. His dance would, if someone had tried to classify it, would find its nearest relative in the realm of a mosh pit, but it was still something wholly different. Psymon's moves were aggressive, violent, and beautiful. Psymon was getting everyone's attention, and this did not sit well with Mac. The young man shoved Atomika away from his station and used his magic hands to turn the song from a heavy metal nightmare to a musical madman's wildest fancy. Mac was going to throw Psymon off, and make him look the fool. Or so he thought. As the beat changed, the tempo rose and fell, and the song grew to a mind-bending experience, Psymon's moves changed with it. He did not miss a step. He was dizzying to follow, just watching him made the other competitors feel almost tired. Mac had only served to make Psymon an even more awesome spectacle. The song came to a close, and Psymon fell backwards with a triumphant shout. But as he came down through the air, he saw out of the corner of his eye Kaori, finishing her own dance. She had kept up with the song! Psymon had an equal! He was astounded, something that was rare in and of itself. He stopped on his right palm, swung his body round, and launched himself at Kaori, whose back was to him. He slammed on his feet right behind the Japanese girl and said "Oh yeah, buuuuuurn down the house!" Kaori freaked out again, wheeled around, and accidentally punched Psymon in the face. He slid backwards along the floor, as everyone gasped. Kaori put her hands over her mouth, mortified. "Sweet, sweet pain…" Psymon whispered to himself as he relaxed his body and became a heap on the floor. Kaori was screaming apologies in Japanese, Mac and Viggo were laughing their asses off, and everyone else was shocked into silence. Then Psymon got up and got a drink. The party continued as normal, Elise and Nate were talking (Elise flirting suggestively, and Nate completely missing the hint, as usual), Mac and Viggo were listening to a new band Viggo had found, Zoe was fawning over Moby (who looked quite pleased with the attention) and Griff and Allegra were playing a videogame in the corner of the room. But Kaori was sitting alone, feeling terrible. She could see that a bruise was already forming on Psymon's face. Mac, the only person who had ever welcomed her to the group of competitors, was completely oblivious to her upset state, and she sighed. She decided to leave. She'd take a ride down the slopes for a while, that would clear her mind. She grabbed her gear and her point and began to ride down the mountain. As she rode through the blustery wind and cold, she thought about Psymon. Why did he have to pick on her so much? She never did anything to him! And now this… He would do something terrible in revenge; she just knew it! And as though her thoughts had summoned him, she heard Psymon's voice call out to her, "Hey Kaori!" She decided to ignore him; he was just making some stupid insult about her speed that she wouldn't entirely understand because she wasn't fluent enough in English. But then, something collided with her, and she began to fall. She rolled into a snowbank and heard Psymon say something, probably another insult, but she couldn't tell, as the snow around her head muffled his voice. Oh well, at least he would be gone when she crawled back out. But, to her surprise and fear, there Psymon was. He had stopped when she fell. "Agh! Leave me alone!" She sped away, and could hear him shout something at her as she left. She knew her was chasing her, and she was frightened. Was Psymon going to really hurt her? Until now, all he had done was terrorize her and knock her down in races (but then, he did that to everyone. Just her especially). But now, she had made him really angry! Kaori was terrified. She was so afraid, that she couldn't keep her mind on where she was going, and she saw she was head for a bunch of large rocks. She froze, knowing that severe injury was only moments away. But then, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away, just in the nick of time. She and her rescuer collided, and they both fell into a roll. Kaori received a sharp knock to her head, and blacked out.

When she awoke, she found herself lying in a strange bed in a small snow shack. Where was she? Who had saved her? And was Psymon still after her? She felt her head and found that it had been bandaged. Her jacket and board gear had been removed. Then she realized she was tied down to the bed! She struggled, but could not free herself. Then Psymon walked in from the other room. She was speechless. What would her do to her?! Psymon loomed over her, leaned in far to close and inspected her. "Are you okay, little girl?" Kaori stammered in her native tongue. He asked if she was hurt? What? Sensing her discomfort, Psymon backed away some. "Let me go, you crazy person!" Kaori screamed at him, and struggled against her bonds. Psymon laughed maniacally, and, much to Kaori's amazement, released her. She leapt off the bed and attacked Psymon, hitting him as hard as she could, repeatedly. Psymon pushed her off with one hand and pinned her against the wall, saying "hurtmehurtmehurtme…" Kaori was stunned. He was smiling! He was laughing at her attempt to defend herself, and now she couldn't move! Then he did something she did not expect. He kissed her cheek and let her go. She was frozen. She watched her tormentor walk over to a couch and crash onto it. Then he turned on the TV, looked back at her, and patted he other side of the couch, apparently asking her to join him. Mystified, she walked over and sat on the couch, but as far away from Psymon as possible. "heh… Do you even speak English?" he asked. Forgoing an answer, he held up a plate "Sammich? Peanut butter." Kaori said nothing, and Psymon sighed and set the plate next to her. He ate his own and watched the television. Kaori cautiously asked, "Where… where are we?" "My place," Psymon answered. "Why did you tie me up?" "Silly little girl wouldn't keep still. Had to strap you down so you wouldn't roll off the bed and hurt yourself some more." Kaori was silent, and stared at him. Psymon sighed and looked at her. "You hit your head, remember?" "Yes. And I remember you knocked me down!" she retorted angrily. "I did not! I tried to grab you and you fell. Then you ran off. Nearly got yourself killed, little girl!" Kaori flushed. "So… you are the one that saved me?" "A-yuh. Then you got knocked out. I brought ya back here to catch a few z's." Kaori sat quietly, contemplating this. She picked up her sandwich and began to eat. She WAS hungry, after all. "How long have we been here?" she asked, looking around at the small house, full of random broken things and clothes. "About a day, didn't wanna move ya. Now yer up, I can drive you back to the lodge, or if you feel up to boarding, you can ride down. I think little girl should just ride, she might have a concussion." Kaori scoffed "How would you know?" At this, Psymon laughed loudly, and long. "Psymon knows his first aid, Psymon needs it a lot, hahaha" The two sat in silence for some time longer. "Why are you being so nice?" Kaori asked. "I thought you hate me". At this, Psymon was visibly affected. His normal mad smile vanished and was replaced with a sad frown. Kaori asked "What? If you don't hate me, why you keep picking on me?" Psymon said something, with none of his usual sarcasm or humor, but rather very seriously and very quietly. Too quietly: Kaori had to ask him to repeat himself. He said again, louder, "Because you're the only one I like." He faced her again, this time looking embarrassed and awkward. Kaori blushed. But why? He didn't mean it like that. She was reading too much into it. "What do you mean?" she asked him. He sighed, stood, and shook his head. "I think it's about time we left," he said, and began walking to their gear, when he collapsed. Kaori shouted in surprise and alarm, and ran over to his body. She was extremely worried until it became apparent that he was only sleeping. He must have stayed awake since she had been hurt! Kaori smiled thankfully, and looked at the bruise on his face. Her bruise. She heard him mumble her name (or was it? Surely not. It must have been her imagination) under his breath as he slept. Asleep, Kaori could get a good look at him, something she'd never gotten to do. His tight white tank top showed off his hard muscled body well. In fact, now that he wasn't terrorizing her, Kaori realized just how ATTRACTIVE he was. She blushed at the thought. As she studied his unconscious form, lying in exhaustion beneath her, she felt an enormous wave of gratitude sweep over her. She found a pillow and a blanket for him and kissed his cheek where she had hit him the day before. Then she looked around for a phone. There it was, in the corner. Broken. "Just great" she thought in exasperation. She continued looking around the cabin for some way to contact the tour officials and the ski patrol. Eventually, she remembered the M-com the competitors had received as part of the tour. She got hers from her jacket, sent a message saying that she and Psymon were okay and would be coming back to the yellow station soon. Then, in a fit of curiosity, she looked at Psymon's M-com. She hoped it would give her some insight into the strange man who lay sleeping soundly on the floor. She found several messages to other competitors bragging and challenging, including some to herself in the sent messages, but in unsent messages, she found yet another to herself. She looked at it, expecting another teasing message, like every other one she got from Psymon. Instead, she found a short letter in which Psymon told her that he liked her, and asked her out on a date. Or at least, she thought that was what it said. It was a little incoherent. But, it seemed Psymon had some measure of romantic feeling towards her. She couldn't explain it, but this thought made her happy. So, in a moment of bravery, she left a message on his M-com and left, riding down to the lodge.

When Psymon awoke, he found himself in a blanket, on the floor. His m-com was beeping, telling him that he had a message. He stood, realizing he was alone in his cabin. Kaori had left. He punched the wall, then went and checked his messages. The new one was from Kaori! "Psymon-san, thank you for taking care of me. I always thought you were a mean person, but now I know you are nice man. Please meet me at the yellow station, I want to talk to you." Psymon laughed to himself, geared up, and sped away down the peak.

Kaori had arrived with no trouble, and the others were there to see she was alright. But, an event was about to take place, and most of the other boarders had left the lodge. She was still waiting on Psymon. She was very anxious. She had been trying to work out her feelings. She had never disliked Psymon for his antics; she had only disliked him because she thought he disliked her. Now that she knew this was not the case, she could not figure out how she should feel about him. She could not shake the strong attraction she now realized she had towards him physically, and now that she had seen how kind he could be, she was beginning to feel like she liked Psymon. She was deep in thought when Psymon leapt from the nearby roof and landed suddenly in front of her. "Heeey, little girl!" Psymon said with his usual manic flair. Kaori started, and Psymon laughed. He did love to spook her so much. But his laughter was cut short as a fist impacted into the right side of his face. Caught unawares, Psymon fell to the ground. "Hey man, leave Kaori alone!" Mac shouted. Kaori quickly stopped Mac before he could continue beating upon Psymon, but before she could explain, Psymon launched himself, feet first, into Mac's midsection. Psymon punched like lightning and the two fought as Kaori screamed at them to stop. When Psymon tackled Mac to the ground, he raised his fist to hit him again, but saw Kaori and stopped himself. He panted, stood, and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to Mac, who took it, confused. Kaori ran to them, speaking nonstop in Japanese, making sure Mac was not hurt (the silly boy should have known Psymon would win, Kaori couldn't believe he had tried to beat Psymon up) and then turned to Psymon with an angry look. He raised his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa I surrender. No need to be upset, little girl." She stormed off, and Psymon ran after her. She turned and sighed. She saw Mac prepared to defend her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, Mac, do not worry about it. Psymon and I need to talk. With that, she grabbed Psymon's hand and dragged him off to a private area. "I can't believe you! How could you do that to Mac?!" Psymon shrugged, "Hey, he started it. And plus, I stopped." Kaori couldn't help but laugh. "You wanted to talk to me?" Psymon asked. Kaori sighed and nodded. "At your cabin… you said I was the only one you liked. What did you mean?" Psymon shuffled awkwardly, then suddenly leaned in and kissed her, holding her arms down. "That. I meant that." Kaori blushed violently and fought to catch her breath. That was wonderful! He came on so strong… but was so gentle! "I… I see. I thought so… and well… I think…" Psymon seemed to read her mind and, with a crazed smile, saved her from speaking by capturing her mouth in another kiss. This time, however Kaori was prepared and kissed back. Psymon was overjoyed. This was the girl of his dreams! And now she was here, in his arms. The feel of her small form against his was incredible. Kaori was thinking about his strong embrace that still remained so careful to only squeeze her just enough. Then a voice interrupted happiness "What the… Oh…" The two broke apart suddenly, Kaori blushed and Psymon had an irritated smile. Viggo and Mac had just walked in on them. "What the hell?!" Mac exclaimed. The four were silent. Then Psymon broke it with "Tell ya what, you two keep your mouths shut and WE won't say anything about you two hooking up, deal?" Now Viggo blushed, Mac looked indignant, and Kaori looked at Psymon incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? I ain't gay!" Mac shouted. Psymon retorted "They way you two were holding hands sings a different tune, little birdie." Now both Viggo AND Mac were blushing. When Kaori worked out what Psymon meant, she gaped and looked at the two other men. Pointing at one, then the other, she asked "Y… Yaoi?!" Viggo shuffled with embarrassment and Mac hung his head. Kaori leapt onto her friend, hugging him and shouting "Kawaii!" and other various Japanese phrases Psymon didn't understand. He pulled Kaori off Mac and said, "C'mon let's leave these two lovebirds alone." With that, he tugged Kaori out of the room and shut the door. "I can not believe! Mac is… Oh it is so cute!" Kaori veritably squealed to herself. "Yeah, what a mood-killer," Psymon said with his traditional manic laughter. "Psymon!" Kaori said with a bright red face. "Well… we do need to talk about this, really… so come on." She dragged him to the skylift. "We can talk on the way to the next event. It is a long ride." She sat on a bench, while Psymon chose to hang by his legs from the ceiling. "So…" Kaori began. "I think its safe to say we are romantically entangled, little girl." Psymon said, nodding, which looked ridiculous, upside as he was. "Yes… But we are in a competition!" Psymon replied that if she was hoping he'd take it easy on her, she was hoping in vain. To which she replied that he should hope SHE would take it easy on HIM. They both laughed and then they both grew awkward and sullen. "I think all that matters is whether you feel comfortable letting the others know we're together. Other than that, nothing should have to change." "Will you at least stop picking on me?" Kaori asked with a smile. Psymon dropped and shook his head "Nope. No special treatment!" Kaori rolled her eyes and indicated for Psymon to sit next to her. He did, and she leaned up to kiss him. "You are so hot!" she giggled. Psymon laughed and pulled her onto his lap. Kaori thought she felt something under her and shifted herself to be more comfortable. Psymon groaned and put his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her. She slid her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. She could not get enough! Her boyfriends in Japan had never felt like this… Psymon had no hair on his torso, but he felt so much more… manly than anyone else she had dated. She felt the thing underneath her again and suddenly realized what it was. She broke off the kiss, blushing. "What's wrong, little girl?" Psymon asked. "N-nothing, just I…" She gulped and got off Psymon's lap. "…Oh," Psymon said, looking down at his now-empty lap. "I am sorry! It's just… well… I am still…" Kaori seemed to be at a loss for words and realization slowly creeped over Psymon's face. "OH!" Kaori looked at her feet but Psymon pulled her up to look at him. "It's cool, little girl. I won't try anything. Especially not here, where we'd only have a few minutes. What kind of fun would that be? So don't worry about it. Just come back here" he said and gave a her a playful grin. Kaori could not help but return it with one of her own, and she climbed back into his lap. When the lift arrived, they heard a few shocked voices and someone whistled. They grabbed their stuff and got ready to race, saying nothing. Then, as the race started, the boarder next to Psymon made a crack about Kaori being a sexy Japanese toy. He ate snow three seconds into the race. Eventually, it came down to Kaori and Psymon vying for first place. He looked at her. She looked at him. And then she slammed her arm into that big, manly chest she loved so much and left him in the snow. As they stood on the medal box, Kaori looked at Psymon mischievously and say "I learn from the best, sweetheart" and made a heart-shape with her hands at him. Psymon just blew a kiss and laughed maniacally. Atomika crackled in on Radio Big saying "And special request by Psymon stark for Viggo Rolig and Mac Fraiser, "Bicycle" by Queen. He says they'll get it. Weird."


End file.
